The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to a vane separator system for use with a turbine engine.
At least some known turbine engines include an air inlet, a core engine, and an exhaust flue. Within at least some known turbine engines, continued exposure to incoming precipitation and/or other moisture may eventually produce corrosion and/or other damage to the turbine engine. To prevent precipitation and/or other moisture from entering the turbine engine, at least some known turbine engines include a vane separator system that separates the particles, precipitation, and/or other moisture from the air entering the air inlet. Although such systems generally remove moisture from the air entering the air inlet, known vane separator systems may reduce air flow to the turbine engine. Performance and/or operating efficiency of the turbine engine may decrease depending on the severity of the reduced air flow caused by known vane separator systems. Furthermore, there are at least some environmental conditions during which the vane separators are not required and any reduction in air flow is undesirable.